1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of wireless transceiver devices. Specifically, the present invention relates to an antenna configuration for a portable wireless transceiver device.
2. Related Art
Wireless technologies are widely used for communication in modern society. In addition to personal cordless telephones (e.g., cell phones) and pagers, computer systems (in particular, handheld or portable computer systems including personal digital assistants) are more commonly being equipped with transceivers capable of broadcasting wireless signals (e.g., radio signals) over relatively long distances.
In addition, efforts are underway to develop technologies allowing hardware connections (e.g., cable connections) between devices to be replaced with wireless ones. For example, the Bluetooth technology provides a technology specification for small form factor, low-cost, short-range radio links between personal computers, mobile phones and other devices. Bluetooth is targeted at users who wish to establish a link, or small network, between their computer, cellular phone and other peripherals.
Wireless communication technologies provide users with greater mobility and convenience. Mobility and convenience are enhanced as devices such as cell phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are reduced in size. However, even as wireless communication devices are being made smaller and lighter, consumer preferences are driving manufacturers to further reduce the size and weight of such devices relative to the competition.
Manufacturers are also being driven by consumer preferences to provide wireless communication devices with additional functionality and features, in order to enhance user convenience as well as to distinguish their devices from competing devices. Accordingly, manufacturers must turn to creative and innovative approaches to provide added functionality and features without increasing the size and weight of the device, and without eliminating existing features.
Antennas used by wireless devices take many different forms in the prior art. One problem with prior art antenna designs is that they are in a fixed position extending from the device, even when not in use, and thus may be prone to breakage. Another problem is that such antennas, because they extend from the device, can get in the way or can otherwise inconvenience a user. As described above, it is desirable for the wireless devices to be as small as possible. However, an antenna protruding from the device in effect increases the size of the device, perhaps preventing the user from storing the device in a desired location (e.g., within his or her pocket). In addition, even if the wireless device can be placed in a pocket, for example, the protruding antenna may still cause the user some degree of discomfort or inconvenience.
Thus, it is desirable to have an antenna design located on a wireless device such that the antenna is both unobtrusive to a user and protected. Furthermore, it is desirable to have an antenna design that satisfies the above need and that can be conveniently implemented by the user. In addition, it is desirable to have an antenna design that satisfies the above needs and that will not increase the size or shape of the wireless device. The present invention provides these advantages and others not specifically mentioned above but described in the sections to follow.
The present invention provides an antenna design and method thereof that locates an antenna in an unobtrusive and protected location on a wireless device. Furthermore, the present invention provides an antenna design and method thereof that allow the antenna to be conveniently implemented by the user. In addition, the present invention provides an antenna design and method thereof that will not increase the size or shape of the wireless device.
The present invention pertains to an antenna configuration for storing and deploying an antenna used with a hand-held wireless device, and a method thereof. The device housing has a molded opening for holding a stylus element used with the device. The antenna is also stored in the housing within the molded opening. When the stylus is removed from the molded opening, the antenna can slide within the opening to a position in which it protrudes at one end from the housing.
In one embodiment, the extractable antenna is held in place within the molded opening by the stylus element. When the stylus element is removed, the antenna automatically moves to the position in which it protrudes from the device housing.
In another embodiment, the extractable antenna is held in place within the molded opening by engaging the antenna with some aspect of the molded opening (e.g., a notch). When the stylus element is to be removed, it is momentarily pressed deeper into the opening. This action disengages the antenna from the notch, and when the stylus is removed, the antenna moves to its protruding position.
The antenna can be coupled to the transceiver by suitable means. In one embodiment, the antenna is coupled to the transceiver using a flexible connector that allows the antenna to move. In another embodiment, a conducting element coupled to the transceiver is situated in the molded opening at a location that allows the conducting element to be in contact with the antenna when the antenna is moved to its protruding position.